Faust the Dark
Faust is the youngest brother of Cursedrose the Dark. Biography Faust is a very sarcastic, serious kind of guy that keeps to himself most of the time. he's had lots of bad relationships and hates people in love who show off. as a young child, Faust would be tormented by evil spirits that told him horrible things and gave him terrible visions in his sleep about his family getting hurt or even worse.. getting murdered right in front of him. his oldest brother, Hallow, was able to banish the spirits that were disturbing him. Powers Faust can use ice and dark powers, also, he freeze a person to death just by staring at them. Family Faust's parents are Saijent and Bailene. he is the youngest of 5 siblings: Cursedrose the Dark, Dusk the Dark, Haitila the Dark and Hallow the Dark. Love life As said before, Faust has had a string of bad luck in the mate department. as a young teen, he was insulted and mocked for being scared and, "not being able to stay up". but the first mate he had was his friend Leddy's older brother, Kaspet. they dated for 3 months and when the subject came up for mating, Kaspet thought it was a good idea and they tried having sex. 2 days later he broke up with Faust for being a terrible mate. 7 years of bad relationships, Faust decided to end it all, but when his brother's son, Nightmare saw him, he tried to talk him out of it, and it didn't work. so he left Faust and found a locket on the ground with the words "Leddy and Faust forever". so he went to look for Leddy and when he found him, he told him about what Faust was planning to do, so the two ran back to Faust and stopped him. Leddy told Faust how he felt(Faust loved him too, but was too shy to admit it) and the two became mates. later on, Faust got pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl named Rainbow. a few years later, Faust had just came back from war, and overheard Leddy on the phone with another dark. Leddy was cheating on him. upon hearing this, Faust's heart grew cold and he moved back to his old ice cave, never wanting to deal with anyone ever again, except for his daughter, Rainbow. a few years passed.. Faust was home, and was about to take a nap when suddenly, he heard someone singing. it was Leddy, he was standing outside of Faust's house, shivering and playing the guitar. Faust had flashbacks of when Leddy was in his uncle Amos' band, and one of the songs that Leddy wrote was about Faust. this was that song he was singing to him. Faust walked outside, grabbed Leddy and took him inside. Faust told Leddy that he wasn't mad at him anymore, and he missed him terribly. Leddy tried to speak, but Faust kissed him and told him he wanted to give him one more chance. Leddy was happy and hugged Faust. Trivia *Faust did befriend one of the spirits he encountered as a young child, only because they were nice and protective towards him. *This is Faust's theme. Category:Dark Category:Homosexuals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:OCs That Are Dating